Harry potter and the Charmed ones3
by thetruebloodlover
Summary: Patty initially wanted to keep the baby however, in those days, it was not only forbidden, but unthinkable for a witch and a whitelighter to be romantically involved. By this time, Patty and her mother, Penny, had known for at least two years.


Harriet Potter Snape (b.31 July 1980) was a half-witch/whitelighter the only child and daughter of Lily day Harriet was born, Lily cheated on her husband slept with a whitelighter got pregnant with Harriet .One of the most famous witch of modern and Sam (Harriet's Birth Father) didn't see each other again so she went back with her husband,James Potter which didn't know that James knows that she was cheated on him thinks that Harriet is his feared that the Elders would deny the Harriet her birthright if she ever found out about Lily and Sam's affair. Lily and Sam decided to split up and she went back with her husband didn't know about her birth father until when she went to Hogwarts school Dombledor told her about everything about her mom and the affair. In an attempt to circumvent a prophecy that a girl born at the end of July 1980 defeated Lord Voldemort when she was a toddler with her magical powers after he murdered her father On the evening of 31 October,1981 Lord Voldemort arrived at Godric's Hollow and ended the lives of Harriet's father ;he started with James,who tried to stand up to him;unfortunately he did not have his wand with him and was killed Voldemort then advanced on Lily,who died protecting had Harriet in her arms when Voldemort used his killing curse spell Harry used her protection sheild around Lily and spell bounce back and hit Voldemort and killed him. Harriet orbed her and her mom downstairs where her dad lying on the Snape came over thought that Lily died she told him what saved her mother's and McGonall came and talked to McGonall held Harry,Harry used her telekinisis orb grabed McGonall's pointy hat putted it on Harry's wanted to talk to Lily alone he wanted to stay with her and take care of her and Harriet .She accepted. They lived is Harriet's Stepfather was already famous before she arrived at hogwarts school of witchcraft and Harriet went to the trainstation she asked how to go through the introuduce herself to the train she introduced to Hermione knows all about knows that she killed Lord Voldemort when she was a toddler..She killed Voldemort with her energy waves became famous at the age of one for defeating Lord is very famous Harriet was flying her broom to get the memory ball Professor McGonagall saw her using her telekinis took her to meet Oliver Wood who is the captain of the joined the they were playing the quidittich the Quaffle and Bludgers was trying to attack Harriet she uses her Orb to make it miss saw and was surprised cause no one knows she was a whitelighter until the game was went to the library and saw a book of spell there was this one spell that can summon the used it and it summon her asked her why she can mom told her that she is a half whitelighter she also told her that she had affair with James Potter with a whitelighter Sam Wilder (Harriet's biological father) Her mom never knew Sam was a whitelighter until they left each other she figured that Harriet would be one her mom told her how Harriet killed Voldemort Harriet used her Protection sheild the spell bounced back and hit crawled to her mom she tried to heal her but she cant heal the dead It was too saw Harriet's mom laying on the floor Harriet was right beside saw his wand and used her telekinis orb to grab was Dumbledore came with McGonall to Potter's house Snape told them that he wanted to take Harriet in He is now Harriet's has people working for him so Harriet is still not safe they wanted to kill joined the Triwizard first task was the malfoy was top of the tree and threaten Harriet about the dragons he thinks Harriet wont last 10 mins he said his dad said Harriet wont last threatens of his tried to use his wand but he was slow Harriet used her powers turned him into a pig with that day she was getting ready for the froze the dragon with her Molecular Immobilization while the dragon used it's orbed over to get the golden was surprised. When Peter Pettagrue (Voldemort's helper) tried to kill Cedric Harry rejected the spell used the protection sheild around Cedric and healed him with Harriet's healing school was and her stepfather Snape moved to a small town Bom Temp in Louisiana she got a job at Merlotte's Bar & boss Sam Merlotte who is in love with asked her out on a date after he kissed told her about him that he is a shape shifter Harriet told him she's a witch/white lighter.


End file.
